(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger airbag door structure in which a pad deploying part and an airbag door part are integrally formed by an injection molding method and having advantages in that the airbag door part can stably rotate by deployment of the airbag and a malfunction due to an interference and a generation of fragments can be prevented.
(b) Description
Airbags have been widely adopted to protect passengers as well as drivers from a possible automotive vehicle accident.
Particularly, airbags have been installed within a steering wheel in order to protect a driver, and they have been installed within a crash pad in front of a passenger seat in order to protect a passenger.
Conventionally, a passenger airbag includes an airbag housing disposed within a crash pad for housing the airbag, a door plate installed in the crash pad to be positioned in front of the airbag housing and provided with a rotating part, a chute for coupling the airbag housing to the crash pad, and a door cover provided on a front surface of the crash pad. The chute is fixed to an end portion of the door plate by a bolt.
In the conventional airbag structure, when a vehicle collision occurs, the airbag expands to press the door plate, and a tear line pre-formed in the door cover is broken, thereby deploying the airbag.
The conventional airbag structure, however, has a drawback that the as the rotating part is short or thick, the door plate cannot sufficiently expand so that an end portion of the door cover may be folded and broken and the resulting fragments may be directed toward a passenger.
There is thus a need for a passenger airbag structure that can stably rotate the airbag door part during the deployment of an airbag so as to avoid interferences among elements positioned in a rotating region of the door cover.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.